The invention relates to a dispersion of fumed silica and to its use for producing coating materials.
The incorporation of fumed silica into coating materials is known. From the document Schriftenreihe Pigmente No. 18 (April 1980) page 5, the incorporation of hydrophobic fumed silica (Aerosil® 972), together with pigments and fillers, is known. To produce a clearcoat material, for instance, the preparation is recommended of an approximately 10% paste in the respective binder solution, for which it is possible to use the typical dispersing equipment. The paste prepared in this way is used as a grinding medium for the further steps for producing the coating material.
Also known is the incorporation into coating materials of silanized, structurally modified fumed silica, the binder being mixed with solvent, and the silica being mixed in to this mixture using a high-speed mixer. The resulting mixture is subsequently dispersed using a bead mill (WO 2004/020532).
The known methods of incorporating fumed silica into the coating system have the disadvantage that the clearcoat materials produced in this way exhibit unwanted haze and/or unwanted frosting.